Batman Resigns: Os Finais Secretos
by Goldfield
Summary: Repostagem dos finais secretos da fanfic Batman Resigns devido ao fechamento iminente do site Geocities. Material complementar à história, sua leitura prévia é praticamente obrigatória. Contém spoilers da mesma.
1. Final Secreto 01

**BATMAN RESIGNS – Os finais secretos:**

**Final Secreto #01: A Gata**

Mãe e filha, no alto do edifício, admiravam a paisagem noturna de Gotham City. A mais velha, uma loira de corpo bonito, após muitos anos vivendo como uma mísera dona de casa, voltara a vestir o traje negro de vinil que a deixava tão sensual. Selina Kyle, a Mulher-Gato, uma das grandes paixões de Batman quando em vida. Já a mais nova, uma adolescente morena de belos olhos, usava roupas normais e tinha os braços cruzados como se cobrasse respostas. Seu nome era Helena. Helena Kyle. Assim como a mulher que a gerara, seu rosto possuía um intrigante aspecto felino.

-- Você já deve saber por que eu a trouxe até aqui em cima... – murmurou Selina.

A garota nada respondeu, e logo sentiu as mãos da mãe pousarem sobre seus ombros finos. Ela continuou:

-- Eu nunca falei sobre seu pai, apesar de você sempre ter me questionado... Bem, querida, chegou a hora!

A filha estremeceu, porém sem aparentar surpresa, voltou-se e perguntou, exigindo a verdade:

-- Quem era ele?

-- Um indivíduo forte e bravo, que morreu protegendo esta cidade... O nome dele era Bruce. Bruce Wayne. O homem que mais amei em toda minha vida. Ele nunca soube a respeito de você, eu nunca contei... Agora já é tarde. Deixou este mundo sem conhecê-la, Helena.

A ex-secretária de Max Shreck fez uma pausa e concluiu:

-- Ele era o Batman!

A reação da filha foi quase inexpressiva. Ela limitou-se a encarar os prédios iluminados, o vento fazendo esvoaçar seus cabelos negros como o céu noturno. Ainda amparando-a, Selina reconheceu a verdade... Helena era a filha do Cavaleiro das Trevas e a herdeira de Gotham... As ruas daquela metrópole agora pertenciam a ela, assim como outrora haviam pertencido ao pai.

Helena Kyle, a herança de Batman para Gotham City...

A Caçadora.


	2. Final Secreto 02

**Final Secreto #02: O Futuro**

O vigia, aparentemente um militar, caminhava pelo heliporto do complexo de pesquisas com o pequeno bebê no colo. A noite estava agradável e o sentinela julgara que o pequeno menino precisava de um pouco de ar. O sorriso daquela criança o fascinava, e Nicholas, como chefe da guarda, tinha o privilégio de vê-la quando bem entendesse.

Foi quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Já aguardava aquilo. Virando-se, viu a sempre carrancuda e autoritária Amanda vestindo seu terno azul, cara de quem estava prestes a dar uma baita bronca. De fato, a comandante das instalações se aproximou do soldado pisando pesado, disposta a repreendê-lo severamente, mas tranqüilizou-se assim que o bebê deu uma risadinha ao vê-la. Com o coração amolecido, a temida "dama de ferro" do complexo ouviu Nicholas justificar-se:

-- O pobre Terry precisava sair um pouco de dentro daquele laboratório, senhorita Waller!

-- Apenas me avise da próxima vez... – resmungou a funcionária do governo, olhando para o menino. – Ele é precioso demais, Nick... E o mundo só vai reconhecer a importância dele daqui a alguns anos...

Nisso, o conhecido Bat-sinal foi projetado nos céus da vizinha Gotham City, a poucos quilômetros daquela base. O menino Terry, observando o símbolo nas nuvens, deu um enorme sorriso e estendeu um dos bracinhos desejando pegá-lo com a mão. Contemplando a cena, Amanda também sorriu.

O futuro estava naquela criança.


	3. Final Secreto 03

**Final Secreto #03: O Mal**

Algum lugar no Oriente Médio.

Um homem de turbante entra apressado no que parece ser a principal sala de um suntuoso palácio. Ele atravessa o extenso recinto, quase totalmente decorado em ouro, até ajoelhar-se diante de um trono no qual se encontra sentado um indivíduo de barba e cabelos grisalhos, olhar incrivelmente astuto e traiçoeiro.

-- Eu trouxe o mais rápido que pude, senhor Ra's Al Ghul! – exclama o recém-chegado, colocando um exemplar de jornal aos pés de seu mestre.

Ele apanha o impresso e dá um soco de raiva num dos braços do trono assim que lê a manchete. Aquele maldito traidor... De certa forma sabia desde o início que o Coringa não planejava cumprir sua parte no trato, detonando as duas ogivas nucleares que Ra's lhe dera para riscar Gotham City do mapa. Em seus séculos de vida, ele já deveria ter aprendido que é deveras imprudente fazer quaisquer acordos com um louco.

Alguém mais adentrou a sala. Era sua filha, a linda Talia, que vinha pelo corredor que levava ao local conhecido como "Poço de Lázaro", cujo líquido era dotado de capacidades regenerativas... Inclusive trazer de volta à vida uma pessoa morta. Passando a mão pelos longos cabelos morenos, a jovem aproximou-se do pai e indagou:

-- O senhor está bem? Parece nervoso...

-- Apenas o amargo sabor da traição, minha filha – respondeu Ra's, entregando o jornal de volta ao servo. – Prepare um helicóptero, o senhor Luthor deseja nos ver em Istambul dentro de algumas horas!

-- Sim, meu pai.

Talia se retirou, enquanto o maquiavélico homem coçava os fios de sua barba. Não fora daquela vez, porém ele ainda destruiria Gotham... Nem que levasse mais um século.


	4. Final Secreto 04

**Final Secreto #04: A Felicidade**

O lugar era simplesmente lindo: um vasto campo de grama e flores rodeado por uma floresta e uma cadeia de montanhas. Bem ao longe era possível ver o mar, as ondas atingindo suavemente a praia. Em meio a essa planície, sob o céu azul daquela tarde quente, existia um pequeno chalé. Perto de tal residência, um homem de cabelos grisalhos brincava com um cão que mais parecia um lobo, chamando-o pelo nome:

-- Ace, venha cá, Ace!

O animal aproximou-se do dono e teve seu pêlo afagado por ele. Era incrível como estava feliz naquele novo lar, naquela nova vida. Para Bruce Wayne, Batman constituía um passado deixado definitivamente para trás. Após ter milagrosamente sobrevivido à luta contra o Coringa graças à sua capa, que o protegeu parcialmente do fogo até que usasse seu último gancho para escapar por uma abertura no teto, o milionário já estava quase completamente curado de toda a dor que o perseguira por tanto tempo.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas realmente resignara. Mesmo vivendo ali sozinho, Bruce tinha certeza de que o resto de seus dias seriam de puras alegria e paz. Fazia isso pelos pais, por sua amada Elizabeth. Nada mais lhe remetia a morte e sofrimento. Aquele era um novo começo para ele, a tão almejada nova chance. Tinha de viver cada segundo intensamente.

Bruce finalmente alcançara a felicidade.

_**Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield"**_


End file.
